Heal
by AsH HewLett
Summary: Pepe siempre tuvo un defecto, ver la vida como una película romántica. En donde él era el protagonista principal, que se encargaba de entregarle su pasión debotamente a su media naranja…Pero la realidad era simple: Su pasión era despreciada y aceptada por otra parte, como algo ocasional, que simplemente aliviaba. (Chico x Chico) [Pepe x Sylvester]


**Aclaración:** **Looney Tunes no me pertenece, sino que son propiedad de WB. Este fic, está hecho por una fan, para fans.**

 **Advertencia: Es ranking "M" por lo que ustedes sabrán a lo que eso se refiere. Tiene temática homosexual (chico x chico) por lo abstente de leer sino es de tu agrado. Y creo que un poco de de OoC. **

**Disfrute su lectura! :)**

* * *

 _ **Heal**_

* * *

Había algo que Pepe nunca podría resistirse, y era ver la vida como una película romántica, propia de su país natal. Pero…¿Qué sucedía cuando alguien a quien le entregas aquella pasión incontrolable, te ve únicamente como un objeto?

No fue hace poco que lo hacían, ya iban alrededor de dos meses, entrados en la estación de otoño, con ese juego enfermizo en el cual se habían sumergido. Y no era complemente la culpa de ese gato arisco, sino suya por permitirlo. Por dejarse caer en ese esparcimiento asqueroso, donde luego del placer y lujuria, quedaba solamente el frio de la indiferencia.

Beso ese cuello blanquecino sacando un suspiro de esos labios color rosa. El calor en sus cuerpos era tal que la enorme habitación parecía ser una pequeña caja sofocante, que tentaba a desmayarse entre los brazos del pecado, o entre esos brazos fuertes que lo sostenían para que no cayera mientras manos frías recorrían la piel de su torso.

Esta vez, sus labios eran amables y no tenían ese fuerte gusto a cigarro que tenían la primera vez que lo encontró en ese bar, ahogado en alcohol barato y melancolía. Pero en ese tiempo, él en cierta parte se aprovecho de esa debilidad que sentía en ese momento.

Desde hace tiempo se daba cuenta que lo observaba más de la cuenta. Penelope para él dejo de estar en primer lugar, estando ese chico en la misma habitación, parecía opacarla. A pesar de que sus rasgos eran similares, con la diferencia clara de fracciones pertenecientes a cada sexo, el chico parecía opacar la elegancia de la mujer, con esos rasgos salvajes que lo cubrían siempre, en su búsqueda eterna por vengarse del niño rubio con cara de ángel. En infinitas ocasiones, se había atrevido a "confundirlo" con la mujer, recibiendo como consecuencia un empujón bien dado o ojos fríos de indiferencia que por alguna razón dolían. Pero algo estaba claro: Lo rechazaba de todas las maneras posibles que podía.

Y él se aprovecho, también de la situación.

Lo aceptaba. Esa noche de lluvia, en donde casi lo arrastro hasta su casa, para no dejarlo en ese bar. No fueron los besos de Sylvester lo que lo besaron, ni siquiera fueron los ojos verdes de él lo que lo observaron con deseo esa noche. Eran los labios y ojos, de una persona completamente diferente a lo que él pensaba que era ese joven hasta ese momento, esos ojos tenían un tiente de desesperación y melancolía que ni siquiera esos labios con gusto a veneno dulce de adicción, podrían ocultar. Pero a pesar de todo, se sentía enfermo por sentir aquella felicidad que lo cubrió en ese momento.

No fue él esa noche tampoco, no coqueteo en ningún momento, ni siquiera dijo palabras románticas susurradas en oídos sensibles, se limito únicamente a sentir. A recibir esas caricias sobre su cuerpo, a disfrutar como esos labios torpes se deleitaban con los suyos. A gozar, de la sensación inexplicable de cómo sus dos cuerpos calientes se unían en uno, deleitándose por el sonrojo adorable que tenían sus mejillas, protegidas bajo el tacto de sus manos.

Pasaron cuatro días, antes de que escuchara como su puerta era tocada con golpes secos, casi dudoso. Le basto abrir la puerta, para encontrarlo ahí parado con la mirada baja y su nariz más sonrojada de lo que normalmente estaba, por el frio otoñal que cubría esa noche.

Al instante, entendió lo que buscaba a esas horas. No era una botella a medio tomar de whisky _Jack Daniel's_ . No era una cajeta de cigarros _Marlboro._ Ni mucho menos una taza de café. Ya demasiado había probado esas cosas en esos días, en un ciclo mortal que lo estaba empujando a un estado de decaimiento total. Se notaba más delgado y desarreglado que antes, causándole por leves momentos que su mente lo comparara con un gato callejero que merodeaba por las veredas en busca de comida.

Sus labios no sabían como esa vez, en ese momento. Acariciando sus muslos subió sus piernas hacia su cadera, cargándolo hacia la cama cercana, recostándolo con cuidado. Su boca articulo palabras en francés, promesas, que estaba dispuesto a cumplir aunque el de ojos verdes las vea simplemente como algo dicho por la euforia del momento.

—¡Suffering Succotash!— Lo escucho soltar, cuando su mano se atrevió a jugar con ese miembro erguido que al igual que el suyo, rogaba por atención.

Era irónico en cierta forma, como sus vidas se fueron a juntar. Él llevándolo a su casa, apiadado por un toque de bondad, mientras que el de ojos verdes llorando un duelo eterno, por el único amor verdadero que tuvo en esa vida.

Las personas no eran inmortales, tarde o temprano, por más especiales que sean, la edad decaían en ellos y el momento de partir llegaba. Pero el de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro, no podía entenderlo hasta el día de hoy. Era por esa razón, que se refugiaba en el calor de una sola noche. Solo noches de placer, nada de cariños dados. Solo placer que se daba mutuamente mediante un contrato silencioso, que habían hecho ese día en donde Pepe decidió dedicarse a curarlo.

Tweety, a diferencia de Sylvester, había tomado su pérdida desde un punto mucho más maduro. Basto un tiempo en soledad, para que nuevamente sea el pequeño niño rubio que siempre fue, nadie supo que hizo en ese tiempo en que se encerró en su cuarto. Pero Bugs, insistió en que no lo molesten y que lo dejen tranquilo.

Sin embargo, el de ojos verdes, no era como el niño de mirada angelical. Él era muchísimo más cerrado que el niño, como también, muchísimo más complejo de entender. Y fue eso lo que lo hicieron unirse a ese juego.

Pepe tenía la posibilidad de curar un gato herido, un gato arisco…pero herido. Que se lamia las heridas a sí mismo, con tal de no depender de nadie más. Podía traer de nuevo al Sylvester que ni Tweety, con sus bromas pesadas, ni Daffy, con sus esfuerzos, pudieron hacer volver.

Porque lo sabía, algo cambio en ese carácter, todos lo veían. Además del hecho, de que él también se veía como una persona herida, herida por un amor no correspondido. Herido por la soledad.

Penelope, nunca le dio muestras de interés o siquiera mostro alguna pisca de respecto por los sentimientos profetizados. Ni que se diga mucho en ese ámbito, por parte del de ojos verdes entre sus brazos. Ella en cambio, lo representaba de otra manera menos hiriente, huyendo de él como si fuera la materialización de sus miedos más profundos. No la culpaba, él deseaba ser amado, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a hacer eso.

Pero de algo bueno, tenía que sacar de toda esa situación, era la alegría momentánea que cubría su cuerpo ante esos actos carnales cubiertos de lujuria. Era una calidez patética, que se basaba simplemente por notar esos ojos verdes puesto en él, únicamente para él. Y eso hacía que aquella herida vieja, en donde la carne chillaba rojizamente herida, fuera sanada por leves momentos antes de volver a abrir una vez en soledad. Sly, sin darse cuenta, cada vez, en esos momentos reunidos, besaba esa herida con ternura, lamiendo la sangre oscura envenenada por la desolación de un amor perdido.

Sus pechos se chocaron, cuando el de ojos verdes rodeo su cuello en un abrazo involuntario. Un beso húmedo, fue puesto sobre su hombro desnudo, mientras él tanteaba con delicadeza ese glande hinchado y caliente. Su mano amplia bajo por ese tronco firme, hasta tocar con la yema de sus dedos esos testículos suaves.

Fue bajando esa camisa por esos brazos tonificados, hasta lanzarla hacia otro lado, y deleitarse con ese torso, que era bañado por la tenue luz de la luna, que reflejaba los rastros de nieve que aun quedaban de la nevada del día anterior. No pudo resistirse, sus labios capturaron esos pezones duros, entre ellos succionándolos levemente, jugando un poco con el filo de sus dientes lo lamio en una caricia que sacó más de un suspiro.

—Petit Chaton— Ronroneo contra aquella piel besándola con delicadeza. Sintiendo los músculos tensarse bajo su tacto a medida que dejaba un rastro caliente sobre esa piel tersa.

Su lengua jugo un poco con su ombligo, antes de llegar hasta el límite que implantaba la tela. Su respingada nariz, se poso sobre esos abdominales marcados oliendo con lentitud: El olor a sudor mezclado con su tenue colonia, lo volvían loco. Mientras que sus gemidos ocasionados, cuando su boca beso ese bulto hinchado sobre la tela, era como una canción melancólica sacadas de un poema mal hecho, pero profundamente cierta.

Sus labios acalorados, sintieron el calor de la punta de ese miembro en su boca, al mismo tiempo en que sus manos sentían aquel cuerpo estremecerse de deseo al comenzar su tarea. Solo noches de calor, era lo que él le ofrecía, muy a su pesar.

Su lengua comenzó a jugar con aquella punta húmeda por su propia saliva, antes de que su boca se lo introdujera por completo en ella, sintiendo aquel gusto característico de la piel suave que rogaba por sexo. Llevando su mano derecha hacia el mismo, comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba hacia abajo con movimiento lentos que eran acompañados por la humedad que su boca dejaba al succionar con soltura.

Dedos fríos y largos rodearon las hebras bicolores de su cabello, haciéndolo susurrar un piropo en francés, que ocasiono que su acompañante cerrara sus ojos con fuerza, como si eso pudiera evitar que él observara aquel furioso sonrojo que rodeo su rostro ante ese momento tan intimo.

—Pepe…yo…mpnh— lo escucho murmurar, apretando sus labios con fuerza ante lo último que nunca sería capaz de confesar.

El francés mostro una sonrisa más grande, antes de proseguir con su tarea. No basto mucho tiempo, antes de sentir ese cuerpo tensarse y aquellas manos apretar con fuerza su cabello, jalándolo un poco. La calidez que cubrió garganta en ese momento, lo hicieron cerrar sus ojos por un momento, antes de soltar el flácido miembro entre ambos, para acercarse a ese cuello y dejar una leve marca rojiza que beso cálidamente, antes de acercarse a esa boca entre abierta, para capturar esa lengua rojiza entre sus dientes con delicadeza, succionándola antes de atrapar esos labios dulces.

Las ropas, se desaparecieron como una marca leve de censura, dejando únicamente el contacto de la piel al tocarse. Brazos fuertes rodearon su torso, aferrando uñas algo largas a su espalda, al sentir como él comenzaba a prepararlo. La vaselina, frial al contacto, comenzó a ser meramente algo tibio que incitaba a sus cuerpos a unirse de una buena vez. Pero debían estar preparados, no querían herirse mutuamente, cuando la sola intención de ese acto era sanar lo ya roto.

—Tranquilícese… Petit Chaton…—Susurro en ese oído, sintiendo el aroma de su champú chocar contra su nariz respingada— Seré amable— Verdes ojos se encontraron con los suyos por un momento, y pudo adivinar las palabras que iban a salir de sus labios antes de que estas rompieran con el silencio intimo que le brindaba su habitación.

—Lo sé…Tú nunca me harías daño…—Aquello lo hicieron entrecerrar sus parpados, para sonreír bobamente hipnotizado por esa persona.

Como le gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes. Que no estén realizando aquello como simple distracción, aunque sabía que desde hace mucho tiempo para él dejaron de serlo…sino es que nunca fue una distracción. Pero estaba consciente de que para Sylvester, simplemente era eso. Un sedante para el dolor sea más llevadero, para aliviar la crisis emocional a la que se había sumergido desde la perdida. Y no podía obligarlo a sentir lo mismo por él, por más que sintiera el latir de su corazón bajo su mano, al besarlo. No era justo forzarlo a quererlo.

Con lentitud, su mimbro se introdujo en esa entrada que lo hicieron apretar sus dientes con fuerza ante la estreches y aquellas uñas lastimaran su pálida piel hasta el punto de sentir el ardor del rasguño. Opaco un gemido contra aquella boca adictiva que lo sacaba de la realidad, mientras comenzaba aquel movimiento continuo que arrancaba jadeos y gemidos de la boca de ambos.

Unos labios se posaron sobre su nuez de Adán, revelando inofensivos conillos que mordieron un poco de piel, antes de curar el mordisco con otro beso sonoro. Escuchando como sus cuerpos chocaban en secos sonidos, que reencarnaban los de alguna bofetada seca que danzaba al compa del rechinar de la cama que chillaba bajo sus cuerpos. Sus torsos se pegaron, rodeados en un abrazo movido, que se aumentaba ante esos talones que se pegaban a su espalda baja.

Adentro, afuera. Suspiros arrancados, tras jadeos roncos que rugían en sus gargantas, escapando de sus labios que chocaban contra la piel húmeda.

Estaban en su limites, ambos. Estaban llegando al final acompañados de sudor, colonia fuerte, y suspiros entrecortados. Su boca capturo nuevamente uno de sus pezones, lamiéndolo con suavidad, cerrando sus labios alrededor de su textura para mamarlo con desesperación. Sin detener el movimiento de sus caderas, llevo una de sus manos hacia esas nalgas firmes apretándolas con fuerza, apegando más esa cadera hacia su cuerpo.

Protegidos por esa tenue oscuridad de la noche, el ruido de las pieles chocar en conjunto con el sonido que ocasionaban sus labios al buscarse eran los únicos que los delataban ante las cuatro paredes rojizas, que parecían rendir culto al romance.

Lo alzo entre sus brazos, hasta encontrarse los dos sentados en la cama. Él de rodillas sobre las sabanas rojizas y Sylvester sentado sobre si, enredando sus piernas largas y deliciosas alrededor de su cuerpo. El movimiento continuo, con Pepe apoyando su mentón sobre ese hombro. Atrapado en ese abrazo que había impuesto el de ojos verdes para que no vea su ardiente sonrojo que crecía en su rostro de niño rebelde.

Sentía sus testículos pesados, en conjunto con escalofríos placenteros que recorrían su espalda ante el orgasmo cercano. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, apoyando su frente sudada sobre su hombro, quedándose un momento ahí respirando agitado, sosteniendo entre sus brazos a un debilitado Sly que lo rodeaba con sus brazos sin dejar de soltar jadeos en busca de aire.

— _Je t'aime trop et je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier, Petit Chaton—_ Susurro contra su oído, víctima del cansancio, del placer del momento.

El de ojos verdes, no dijo nada, se reservo en el silencio de las cobijas y sabanas que los rodearon al recostarse nuevamente en la cama, entregándose a los brazos del dios Morfeo. Con él pegándose a su cuerpo, con fuerza, en un abrazo que él no correspondió, quedándose simplemente con sus manos resguardadas bajo la almohada donde descansaba su cabeza.

Pepe no lo tomo en cuenta, normalmente solía ser así de frio cuando terminaban el acto. Sin buscar ningún contacto, más que el que él imponía. Además de que también estaba el hecho de que no le haya entendido, debido a su ignorancia frente a su lengua natal. Lo cual agradecía a los cielos, que él entendiera eso, era simplemente, no algo vergonzoso, no, claro que no…Si por él fuere, gritaría a los cuatro vientos su amor por él, sino más bien algo incomodo. No se imaginaba la reacción que tendría ante tal declaración.

— Bonne nuit, mon Petit Chaton— Susurro contra su oído, besando con un beso sonoro esa mejilla posiblemente sonrojada. Pegando sus cuerpos desnudos, en busca de calor tibio que brindaba aquel fondo solitario que los cubría en ese momento. Su respuesta, fue simplemente un suspiro adormecido, dándole a entender que ya había caído en el terreno de los sueños. Como desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes, que sus sentimientos fueran diferentes. O mejor dicho, que los sentimientos de Sylvester fueran cambiados, hacia él, pero sabía que intentar hacer eso, era como arrinconar a un gato asustado que buscaría todas las maneras posibles de escapar ante una amenaza. Además, era completamente culpa suya por caer ante los encantos de ese placer sin compromiso.

 **o0o0o**

Sus ojos verdes, se abrieron con pesadez. Por fortuna su mente fue más rápida para asimilar la situación en la que se encontraba. Como todas las mañanas desde hace semanas, debía salir de ese lugar lo antes posible. Necesitaba escapar, antes de que él se despierte.

Eso se estaba saliendo de sus manos, ya era algo que no podía controlar. Cuando sentía como un recuerdo de Granny lo rodeada, ya sea triste o alegre, huía a los brazos del francés para no romper en llanto o, como normalmente sucedía, ahogarse con alcohol las venas para que estas pudieran detener ese sentimiento, con inconsciencia acompañaba con jaquecas infernales.

Era gracioso, la manera en la que cuando se quedaba en soledad en su casa, las pesadillas lo cubrían todos los días. Los recuerdos dulces no podían sanar la desesperación que sentía en ese momento…Pero había algo que si lo hacía olvidar su patética y triste realidad, y eran los brazos fuertes que lo abrazaban con alegría cada vez que lo veían en el porche de su puerta, o aquellos labios coquetos que le sonreían y buscaban a toda costa robarles besos…

Pero jamás lo aceptaría, era demasiado orgulloso, como para aceptar semejante atrocidad. Se sentó sobre la cama, sintiendo leves pedazos de culpa y arrepentimiento al sentir como el calor de la persona que reposaba en ella lo abandonaba para ser recibido por ese leve frio que reflejaba los grados bajo cero que había en el exterior. No le gustaba hacerle caso al "canario", pero tenía razón en algo. Se estaba comportando despegado a sus valores.

Estaba portándose como una persona que Granny nunca crio, ni quiso que fuera. Él podía ser orgulloso, gruñón y en cierta parte algo inocente, pero jamás alguien que manipulaba a sus personas, que las usaba. Para él, estar en ese lado de papel le causaba asco. Era por esas razones que siempre se molestaba con el rubio, siempre intentaba manipularlo y hacerlo quedar como un tonto. No deseaba ser ese tipo de personas. Pero muy a su pesar lo estaba haciendo.

" _Te amo demasiado y jamás podré olvidarte"_. Esas palabras quedaron flotando alrededor de su mente, toda la noche hasta que por fin sintió al francés dormirse. Fue una muy buena idea pedirle a Bugs que le ayude un poco con el francés, claro que esto accedió con ayuda de su pareja, Daffy, que tras una pelea leve, señalo que si no lo ayudaba él mismo lo ayudaría, quedándose a dormir en su casa para aumentar las horas de estudio. Por supuesto, el de ojos azules amantes de las zanahorias, tuvo que acceder ante esa leve amenaza. Era bien sabido que Daffy era mucho mejor hablando alemán, que francés, pero si el de piel oscura quería hacer algo nada se interpondría en su camino, ni siquiera una lengua tan sencilla para alguien tan terco como lo era ese sujeto demente.

Manos atraparon su torso en un abrazo fuerte, justo cuando él se había puesto su bóxer. Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al sentir un tibio beso ser puesto sobre su nuca, al instante sintió sus mejillas arder. Pepe tenía algo que lo hacía actuar de esa manera muy a su pesar. Lo hacía chillar avergonzado, como quedarse mudo ante los piropos estratégicos que le daba cada tanto. Ni esta de más mencionar, como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante su tacto lento y gentil.

—Quédese un poco más, Petit Chaton.— Lo observo sobre su hombro, quedándose helado al ver esos ojos almendrados, mirarlo con tanta suplica— Solo por esta vez…se lo suplico…— Sus sospechas estaban confirmadas, en esa simple oración. Pepe era sincero en todas las cosas que hacía, prácticamente le estaba ofreciendo su cuerpo y su alma, para que la usara a su antojo.

Y aquello lo hacía sentir mucho más mal que antes. Se estaba engañando a sí mismo, él tampoco veía aquello como un juego. Lo quería, con el tiempo había aprendido a adivinar y leer cada detalle de esa persona. Por más que mostrara una calma infinitamente eterna, Pepe tenia sentimiento muy profundos y sinceros en esa mirada dorada que lo hacia quedarse más de lo debido con su mirada puesta en él.

Soltó un suspiro, suave y corto, antes de girarse hacia él atrapando su rostro entre sus manos frías. Plantándole un beso sobre su frente, volviéndolo a recostar sobre la cama, para luego acompañarlo tapándolos con las cobijas a ambos. Los brazos mimosos lo rodearon haciéndolo mirar hacia otro lado con un furioso sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

—Solo por esta vez…y yo también— soltó tratando inútilmente de ocultar el sonrojo furioso que crecía en su rostro al decir aquello.

—Perdón, Petit Chaton…¿Qué acaba de decir?— lo escucho reír, sintiendo su nariz fría acariciar la piel de su cuello mientras ese cuerpo se pegaba más hacia sí. Su ceño se frunció un poco, al escuchar el tono pícaro que tenía esa voz aterciopelada.

— No te hagas el tonto!— refunfuño, frunciendo su ceño levemente. Ganándose una carcajada algo ronca del hombre que con su mejilla suave pegaba su rostro hacia el suyo de manera melosa, plantando una serie de besos por todo su rostro.

—¡Se ve tan lindo sonrojado, Petit Chaton!— Un último beso sobre sus labios cayo, antes de que él lo alejara de si un poco y cubrirlo con las cobijas su cabeza, de manera que no pudiera acercarse a su cara nuevamente. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentir como esos besos eran ahora depositados sobre su torso haciéndolo estremecer ante las cosquillas que esos largos dedos realizaban a sus costados.

—¡Suffering Succotash!...¡Para!— Rio a contra de su voluntad.

Se podían dar una oportunidad. No debía temer a lo que pasaría después, porque no habría pesadillas de culpa que lo asecharan por las noches, no había recuerdos alegres que lo hacían llorar de nostalgia, ni siquiera amores no correspondidos. Porque solo eran ellos dos.

Los que antes se lamian las heridas y ahora velan por sus cicatrizaciones. El gatito herido y perdido, comenzaba a desaparecer desde el primer momento en el que Pepe decidió apiadarse de él en ese bar. Desde el momento en que disfruto de la bondad del francés, al sentir como sin compromiso alguno le brindaba la calidez de su cama y de sus besos.

Ahora volviéndose en el gato orgulloso y impulsivo que fue en el pasado donde aun podía sentir las manos cálidas acariciarle las mejillas amorosamente. Se haría merecedor de ese amor que Pepe quería darle, lo aceptaría. Porque el francés desde el primer momento lo acepto aun a pesar de estar roto, decidió arreglarlo.

* * *

 **Bueno, lo único que espero, es no haberte decepcionado con este patético Lemmon. Pero era cumplir o no complir! jaja xD**

 **Espero tu regalo, BouNigt! ;)**

 **Gracias por leer! C:**


End file.
